elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dune
Dune is one of the eight major cities in the province of Elsweyr, situated along the western provincial border in the region of Reaper's March. Dune is a merchant's metropolis amidst the war-torn grasslands of the March, also known for their tea parlors. By game *Dune (Arena) *Dune (Online) Description Geography The city-state of Dune is situated within the provincial border region of Reaper's March, specifically, in the region of Dawnmead. Reaper's March and the twin provinces are divided by the Crescent River, which starts at the end of the Strid River. Dune is on the eastern side, towards the border into Cyrodiil. Among the land that Dune sits in, there are several settlements with the most notable one being Fort Sphinxmoth, the regional bulwark of Reaper's March. The townships of S'ren-ja and Pa'alat are found beyond the city limits. The Thizzrini Arena is also found here. Northward are a series of ruins, such as the stronghold mentioned above of Sphinxmoth Legion Fort, and the Ayleid ruins of Fardir's Folly. The gate into Cyrodiil found north of Dune leads into the West Weald wilderness, near the Priory of the Nine. Dune itself is the largest settlement in all of Reaper's March, being an impenetrable wall built atop a plateau overlooking the region. Dune is split into four separate districts, each used differently. The Market District is the center of Dune, being built around a town square that is made as the central marketplace, bein referred to as, the Stalls. The Northern District contains the local inn, the Walker's Stay, as well as, a Crafting Alley and local chapters of guilds (i.e., the Fighters Guild and Mages Guild). To the south lies one of the two temple districts, with this one containing monasteries dedicated to Jone, Jode, and Lorkhaj. Disciples often wander around the gardens and meditate. Finally in the center contains the Temple of Two-Moons Dance, which is one of two in Reaper's March. This is the largest temple in Reaper's March. Inbetween these districts are alleys containing more merchants. Traditions History First Era The Looter's Paradise & the Dakarn Cats In the late First Era, around the Second Empire, the Border Scouts at Fort Sphinxmoth defended the area from the constant bandits and raiders. But at one point, the Scouts disappeared, leaving the region open for slaughter between rival clans, with the biggest conflict coming between the Vinedusk Tribes and the Dakarn Clan. Passing merchants were slaughtered and raided, and control over Sphinxmoth Legion Fort was shifting between the two factions, inadvertently, a "Looter's Paradise." The situation between the Vinedusk and the Dakarn had grown into high crime as the Dakarn Clan established a criminal empire from both Dune and the Thizzrini Arena. But when these groups reformed, like the Dakarn became the Duneguard Outwalkers, bloodshed in Reaper's March dwindled significantly, and Fort Sphinxmoth was ultimately abandoned.A Looter's Paradise Second Era The First Battle of Dune; the Planemeld During the Planemeld on the 2nd of Sun's Height, 2E 581, the city-state of Dune was attacked by the Daedra of Coldharbour, via a Dark Anchor found on the outskirts, in an undisclosed village. Dro-m'Athra and Daedric Titans invaded Dune, burning through the defense against the Daedra. Dune would have been lost had a rag-tag group of Fighters Guild hunters help defeat the Daedric Titan, and by extension, the invasion force. The Titan was slain when a spear was plunged its gullet, and it was cut gravely from the armpit. Lightning had struck Dune's walls and streets, as the storms of Coldharbour had enveloped the skies of Dawnmead. Ultimately, these hunters died in combat, but Dune was saved and rebuilt without a moment's notice.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Elsweyr The Second Battle of Dune & the Lunar Champion During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city-state of Dune was once again attacked by the Daedra, from the warlocks of the Stonefire Cult. The First Aldmeri Dominion, under the command of Queen Ayrenn and the Lunar Champion, fought the Daedra at Dune, with the Moon Hallowed traversing around the battlefield and closing portals in the city. Javad Tharn had infiltrated the Two Moons Path, with the newly-named Dark Mane, the Lunar Champion's twin sister. After a grueling battle deep in the Den of Lorkhaj, Tharn and the Dark Mane were killed. The Lunar Champion traveled further the Two Moons Path, where the Lunar Champion continued their journey and was named the Mane of Elsweyr. From then on, the three provinces of the Dominion were at peace with one another, paving the way for a bright future. But a call to action would arrive when Vanus Galerion approached the Moon Hallowed.Events of "The Fires of Dune"Events of "The Den of Lorkhaj" Third Era Dune during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Dune in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Dune was under the rule of King Ab'ir.Events in Minor Events *2E 560 – The city-state of Dune was afflicted by the Knahaten Flu, as the entire province was as well. The talented alchemist from Dune, Ubraz, was one of the leading figures in curing the disease. He traveled to Orcrest, but had ultimately succumbed to the flu.The Eagle and the Cat''Dialogue from "Shazah" Gallery Dune (Arena).png|Dune circa 3E 399. Dune Stalker card art.png|Dune Stalker in . Dune Smuggler card art.png|Dune Smuggler in . Dune Rogue card art.png|Dune Rogue in . Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, ''Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Dune's team was known as the Blades.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * es:Duna ja:Dune pl:Dune ru:Дюна Category:Cities in Elsweyr Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Elsweyr Locations